


折翼

by ganche



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganche/pseuds/ganche





	折翼

(一)  
他抖抖索索伏在地上，绽开扯落的衣服摊在身侧，露出白如凝脂的腰臀。他趴在地上小声啜泣，身子却一动不敢动，只有强迫自己献出臀腿，来承受男人的怒火。  
中年男人不为所动，依然在旁人惊慌的呼喊求饶中一鞭一鞭砸在小姨子娇软的身躯上。  
他附身蹲在小姨子脸侧，看着他眼里委屈和挣扎，抚摸过他睫毛上轻颤的泪珠，笑了，  
这辈子，你只能有一个人。

(二)  
如果那个人不是我 那你这双腿也不用留了。

老男人摸着他的腿，从脚踝一路滑到伤痕累累的臀。摸到臀部还完好的皮肤，便结结实实烙下一小鞭。  
男人甚至分开他细细的臀()缝，向那隐秘之地补上几鞭，男孩抖动着发出羞耻的哀鸣。

他不顾他痛苦的呼喊，寻了一处肿的发亮的肌肤重重的按了下去。  
而后温柔的捧起他的下巴，  
好孩子，看着我的眼睛。 男孩懵懂的抬头，眼里还含着泪珠儿。  
下一秒，夹着风的巴掌扇在了男孩的脸上。  
(三)

他满意的看着自家小姨子脸上留下的红痕，轻轻咬上了小姨子毛茸茸的耳廓。

男孩被咬的发痛，但是却不敢喊出来，只得紧紧咬着嘴唇

老男人用只有他们能听到的声音问

我的儿，和那个野男人偷腥爽不爽?  
男孩惊恐的摇摇头。

老男人仔细审视着男孩肿的发亮的臀伤，连红肿的tun缝也不放过。男孩的身体开始微微颤抖。

既然你还没学会怎么做小姨子，以后每天来我书房，我教你怎么做乖孩子。

(四)

男孩跪坐在地上，模仿着老男人的一举一动。  
老男人浇开茶具，他也照做。  
老男人高提水壶，让水流倾泻而下，接着反复提拉注水 ，他也如此。  
啪啪! 手上连挨了两戒尺。老男人瞪着他，不对，应该是三次，你多了一次。  
男孩手浮起来红印子，鼓鼓的，却不敢揉，按着老男人说的又做了一遍又一遍。  
茶香弥漫，水汽氤氲，他望着老男人不带笑意的脸。  
我那么喜欢您……我要怎么做才能让您满意?我已经付出了我全部的爱意，哪怕飞蛾扑火。  
难道您我把心挖出来给您看吗？

(五)  
他不知道，他年轻、漂亮、众星捧月，他一腔热血，他孤且直，他果敢担当，他是鹰。  
可男人养他长大，只看得到他的绚烂羽毛。男人想把他锁在手腕上，一步也不让他离开。  
男人想独占这个年轻活力的灵魂和肉体，想吞下他所有的古灵精怪和温柔。每次男人用细鞭一鞭一鞭抽在他身上，都能感受到血管里奔腾咆哮和欲望。

他能容忍其他幼崽长大了飞向蓝天，可却不能容忍小舅子违背他饲养者的欲望和私心。


End file.
